dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juno Orias
Juno Orias, formerly known as, Juno Naga, is a side character appearing in HxS Dragons of the Apocalypse. A administrator for Yoshino Academy and the Club Adviser for the Occult Service Club. She makes her first appearance in Life 1 appearing in the Club room in order to meet Rebekah's new servant Yami Himura, the new generation's White Dragon Emperor. She then has a quick spar with Yami who wants to test out his new devil powers and body. Her job at Yoshino Academy and as club adviser are merely fronts as she is the Queen of Valencia Mammon and her actual job in the school is actually to watch over Rebekah Orias and her peerage. Appearance Juno is a busty woman with long blonde hair (typically tied in buns, braids, or ponytails) with dark green eyes. She is always shown to be covered in some bandages on her arms and is typically seen wearing her Yoshino Academy work clothes with consist of a blue dress shirt with a black vest and blue tie. When she fights or is about to get into a fight she typically wears black gloves. She is fairly tall, being even taller than Yami who standards around 5'10''. Being from the Naga clan she has some silver snake scales alongside her neck and arms but typically hides them using magic. Personality Juno is shown to be very aloof and laid back at times, not taking her work at Yoshino Academy very seriously and preferring to slack off and watch television and to "monitor the hallways" instead. She originally wanted to be positioned as a police chief in Yoshino Town but Valencia instead told her to take a school position instead only adding to her disinterest of the job. She is shown to be very domineering and battle-hungry, shown when she got very competitive and had fun beating up Yami despite his new devil body. When she was young she was shown to be a thief and loved the thrill of the hunt rather than the hunt itself. She gained a reputation among her clan for stealing from the most dangerous targets such as the Lucifer clan (which is why members of the clan hate Juno so much), the Orias Clan, and even attempted to steal from the Bael however she couldn't get past the security system on her own. She is shown to be very hardened and tough however she is shown to genuinely care about others, shown when she has some sympathy for Yami and what happened regarding him leaving New Orleans, understanding that Rebekah Orias lacks empathy or tact when it comes to those kind of situations. Unlike other devils who seem to fear Nicholas Satan, she is shown to be more interested in him, seeing him as one of the few "creative beings" that exist in the Underworld. Despite being the same age as Valencia and Nicholas Satan she is described as being more childish and goofy. She also took a liking to Yami for being the White Dragon Emperor and as such wanted to test out his sacred gear and fighting capabilities first. Despite being from the Naga clan she is shown to not really care about them but is shown to care for the Orias clan, even protecting them when needed. History Juno was originally from the Naga clan and as such was taught fighting solely in order to hunt and steal from others. She found a good standing among the clan due to her skill and prowess that even surpassed others like the Head of the clan and some believed she would eventually try for Leadership in the clan. However during the War she met Valencia Mammon and tried to steal some jewelry off of her, she eventually tricked the girl by kissing her and causing her to knock her out. Valencia and Juno are then ambushed by a group of Fallen Angels however Juno manages to escape. She then was captured by Ajuka Astaroth and Saylena Beelzebub who demanded she tell them what happened to their friend. She then explains the story and the two planned on leaving her stranded to die. Juno however escaped Ajuka's seal and helps them rescue Valencia by defeating the cadre-class fallen angel and stabbing him in the eye. She then becomes friends with Valencia, abandons her clan who never really cared for her, and comes to see Valencia as her true friend and develops feelings for her. Sometime after these events, after Ajuka develops the Evil Pieces, she becomes her Queen and when Rebekah leaves for the human world she is sent in order to be her guardian. Powers and Abilities Stealth: While she possesses the strength of a typical queen her main power lies in her stealth and her ability to attack very fast and in ways her opponents don't expect. This has benefited her in the few rating games she participated in as she was able to manipulate the odds by taking out the teams from the shadows. Snake Manipulation: Being from the Naga Clan she possesses the ability to transform into a snake or to summon giant snakes of her choosing. These abilities allow her to move her body in ways that wouldn't be possible for other devils and she is shown to be incapable of having her neck snapped or of breaking bones. She can also summon snakes from her body that can bite or attack her opponents and is shown to be able to bite victims making them sick with her venom. * Her venom is shown to be capable of causing blood thinning, paralysis, hallucinations, headaches, or even death in large amounts. However because of her current disinterest in using her venom she is shown to note care for it. Immense Strength: Being a she has inherited the trait of [Rook making her immensely strong. However having been trained her entire life under the Naga clan and due to having fought hundreds of different opponents including Cadre-class fallen angels, and even dragons in outrage mode she has become immensely strong. According to Ajuka she is among the top 10 in the Rating game system's queens. She is also shown to be very durable because of her strength and snake transformation technique. Immense Speed: Being a Queen she has inherited the trait of [Knight} making her very fast. Immense Magical Power: Being a she inherited the [Bishop aspect granting her immense magic powers. While her magic is typically being secondary support she has the ability to summon thunder, fire, and even create tall grass in order to hide. Having been trained, she is shown to possess powerful healing magic that some would argue is on par to a sacred gear as she was able to heal multiple holes in Yami's chest after being completely stabbed by fallen angels. Queen Me also known as Birth of the Snake Queen is Juno's ultimate form. She covers herself in snakes that transform into armor, making her body immune to physical attacks as the snakes will bite and wrap around her enemies making them easy prey. This form also increases her durability to magic attacks as well making it a Perfect Defense. The armor being living also, makes itself light-weight and as such she can retain her speed as well. In this form she is shown capable of using Talon and Viper in unison. According to herself, in this form she could fight on par to a Cadre-Class by herself. Flight: Being a Devil she is capable of flight. Equipment Adalinda: A golden egg she stole from the Lucifer clan that hatched into a Lamia, a half-serpent, half-human creature. however what makes this subspecies unique is they feed off the demonic power of their owner in order to hatch and as a result gain the ability become full human at times and to use demonic magic as a result. The snakes after hatching can only be tamed by the person holding the egg and as a result the Lucifer clan couldn't take her back. This is why the Lucifer clan hold animosity for Juno as they were saving the egg for the next head of the clan. The familiar is also capable of summoning dark and muddy water and other snakes to attack from these waters. Talon: A demon great sword she obtained from Ajuka a result of saving Valencia. The sword is capable of cutting through magical defenses and can even render the strongest of armor and even dragon skin useless. The sword is shown to feed off the user's magic in order to be viable and Yami was only capable of holding it for a few seconds. Because this was the first gift she ever received she is shown to take good care of it. Viper: A lance she stole from Kokabiel while rescuing Valencia. The lancer is covered in a rose pattern and possesses the ability to absorb and shatter magical defenses. Trivia * I plan to make her history into a short story and would be one of the first among the series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils